


Haircuts

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [25]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Family, OtaYuri Week, VictUuri, Victuuri Week, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Viktor wants longer hair.Ada crushes Viktor's and also my dreams.*This was never meant to be posted I'm so sorry*





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> This is what gets posted when you don't post for 10 days cuz you don't exactly have anything to post and start feeling like a shit author because of it.
> 
> This is a weird "chapter". Honestly, it's not even a chapter.  
> I dunno, enjoy?

“Viktor?” Ada asks without taking her eyes off of the cutting board.

“Hmm?” Comes the response as Viktor doesn’t bother looking away from his phone.

“What’s with the hair?” The sound of knife hitting the cutting board resonates in the kitchen as Viktor freezes and looks at the back of Ada’s head.

“Nothing...” He says, wincing when it sounds more like a question. Ada doesn’t bother turning around to look at him.

“When was the last time you went to the salon?” Her voice sounds indifferent and he glares at the back of her head, trying to mentally tell her to stop the conversation.

“A couple of months maybe...” Viktor tries to turn his attention back towards his phone, hoping that maybe she won’t continue the conversation.

“No.” Ada’s answer is more than short and he furrows his brows.

“I don’t kno-“ He’s interrupted before he can finish.

“No.” She repeats calmly.

“But Yuur-“ He’s cut off again.

“Yuuri would love you even if you tattooed a dick on your forehead.” She says and there’s a short silence only interrupted by the sounds of cutting.

“You are not growing out your hair.” Ada says with a sense of finality but Viktor won’t give up.

“Just a bit!” He almost whines and sees her shake her head.

“You’re not sixteen anymore.” She picks up the cutting board and dumps the things she was cutting into a pot.

“I’m not aiming for that! Just a bit longer. Like... Like yours!” He doesn’t really understand why he’s trying to justify himself in the eyes of someone who’s nine years younger.

“Like mine.” She says flatly, turning around, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him an annoyed look.

Okay, that does sound a bit ridiculous, he has to admit.

“Well, just a tiny bit longer than it already is.” He pleas, knowing he’ll fail.

“Yura goes to the same stylist, right? I’ll make an appointment for you.” The conversation is over and Viktor nods as she turns away from him again.

He cuts his hair the next week and Ada nods in satisfaction when she meets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ada has crushed all of my dreams. My dream is to see Viktor with like a bob and my own OC has crushed that possibility.  
> Bear with me guys, will ya? I'm really sorry that nothing's been posted for more than 10 days but life is weird for **Highfunctioningbookaholic** and me so just wait a tiny bit longer, okay? <3  
> Love y'all <3 <3


End file.
